Home Coming
by MBooker
Summary: Tony has been gone for 3 weeks and he and Michelle have missed each other terribly… but now he’s back. FOR MATURE EYES ONLY!


**Title**: _Home Coming_

**Author's Note**: _Per **AlmeidaFluff**'s request for some spicy lovin', I decided to pull this lingering idea out of the recesses of my mind… and here is my best attempt to acquiesce._

**Summary**: _Tony has been gone for 3 weeks and he and Michelle have missed each other terribly… but now he's back. FOR MATURE EYES ONLY!_

_

* * *

_

It had been 3 weeks… 3 long weeks… 3 damn long weeks since he had seen her. He had to go to the D.C. office to assist them until the new director started and she had to stay in L.A. and cover the office. This was the first time since they married that they were separated and in Tony's opinion, 3 weeks was too damn long to be away from he newly wedded wife.

And now, he felt like a kid on Christmas and could hardly wait to see her. He had gotten his bags from baggage claim and rushed outside only to be disappointed. Instead of seeing _her_ waiting by the car with a smile on her face, he was greeted with his brother Ricardo pulling up to the curbside.

"Hey little brother" Ricardo said jovially as he got out of his car.

"Hey… Where's Michelle?" he sounded like a pitiful child who did not get what he wanted for Christmas.

"I know I'm not as pretty as Michelle, but you don't have to sound like you lost your best friend" he teased. "She's home waiting for you."

"Why didn't she come?" he asked, still sounding pathetic.

"Said she needed to take care of something before you came home so she asked me to pick you up."

"Oh yeah" Tony smiled for the first time since seeing his brother, wondering what she needed to take care of.

"Yeah, so hurry up" he urged him to put his bags in the car. "So I can get you home so you can wipe that sorry look off your face."

The ride home was non-stop talk between the brothers. They talked about Tony's trip and then the family. By the time they pulled into the driveway, Tony was well past ready to see Michelle and did not waste time. He hopped out of his brother's car, retrieved his bags and said a hasty _Later_ to Ricardo and hurried to the front door.

Tony smiled as he stepped inside the house. It was dark… but the candles were lit.

"Michelle?" he called out as he walked into the living room.

When she did not answer, he headed for the hallway that leads to the bedroom and grinned again when he saw evidence of lit candles flickering through the open bedroom door.

"Hey you" his wife suddenly appeared in the doorway then casually leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms in front of her.

Tony stopped in his tracks and his grin expanded as he took in her attire… a black silk robe that reached just above her knees.

"Hey beautiful" he said after he got an eye full of his lovely little Mrs. "And where were you? Don't you know how disappointed I was seeing my brother's ugly mug instead _you_?"

"I was busy" she said as one hand fell to her side.

"Too busy to see about your long lost husband?" he said as he dropped his bags at his side.

"Busy getting ready for my long lost husband" she said as she played with the robe's belt.

"Mrs. Almeida" his look turned serious. "Are you trying to seduce your husband?" he said as he took a step toward her.

"No, Mr. Almeida…" she raised a brow at him. "I'm not _trying_…to seduce my husband" she gave him that smile he was crazy about.

Tony stopped mere inches from Michelle and gave her a lopsided grin. Her smile grew brighter as they stood there, him with his hands by his side, her with her one hand still at her side and the other hand hugging her middle.

Moments passed as they stood there, simply gazing at each other, each one telling the other, without words, how much the one missed the other. Then, slowly, he lowered his head and seized her alluring lips.

The kiss was slow. The kiss was tender. Lips parted lips and tongue searched out tongue as his masculine grunt mingled with her feminine sigh.

"What's under the robe?" he asked as he pulled slightly away from the kiss and rubbed the tip of her nose with the tip of his.

"A present for you" she whispered before her lips reached up to recapture his enticing ones.

"_uummm_" he mumbled as the kiss ended. "Can I open it now?"

"Not yet…" she rubbed the tip of his nose with the tip of hers. "But…" she gave him a lingering kiss. "You can follow me" she said suggestively as she turned and walked into the bedroom.

Tony grinned and rubbed his chin, then scratched his cheek as he and his eyes followed his seducing wife into their bedroom.

"Take off your clothes" she commanded as she turned and sat on the edge of the bed.

Tony's grin expanded even more.

So his wife wanted him to strip for her… that was something he could do.

"So you want me to strip huh?" he leaned his head to the side and watched as she crossed her legs, propped her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on the back of her hand.

Michelle grinned but said nothing.

Tony grinned back but did nothing.

…

…

"I'm waiting" she said in a stern voice and raised a brow at him.

"It's _my_ birthday, you know" he said as he unbuttoned his top button, then the next one.

"Not until tomorrow…"

"But we're suppose to start celebrating tonight."

"I know."

"Then why am _I_ the one stripping?" he said as he continued unbuttoning his shirt. "Shouldn't it be _you_?"

"Maybe that'll be your Christmas present" she said wickedly.

"I gotta wait till Christmas?" he pouted as he stripped off his shirt.

"Maybe not that long" she reconsidered as her eyes grazed over his naked chest.

"You enjoying this?" he noticed the glint in her eyes as he unbuckled his belt

"Very much" she said, her eyes watching his hands as they unbuttoned his pants.

"When am I gonna get to have some fun?" he said as he unzipped his pants.

"You aren't having fun stripping for me?" she asked in a sweet voice as she looked up at him and batted her eyes.

"Not as much as I'd have stripping _you_ for _me_" he said as he dropped his pants.

"If you're a good boy, we'll see what we can do" she said as her eyes fell.

"A good boy? I thought you liked me when I'm _bad_" he said in a low, seducing voice.

Michelle giggled and blushed. She did like Bad Boy Tony. In fact she loved him. He could have her tingling with just a look and when he got his hands on her… she giggled and blushed again.

"You have to be a good boy _first_" she managed to say in a steady voice as the Bad Boy Tony images floated around in her head. "Then… we'll see about letting you be a bad boy."

"How long do I have to be good?" he asked as he slid his boxers off.

"Patience, honey, is a virtue" she said as her eyes fixed on regions below the equator.

"Can I open you up now?" he persisted once he was bare. " I missed the hell out of you and so did The Tiger" he said, noticing her gaze.

"Not just yet" she said as she raised her eyes and stood up. "Follow me" she instructed again.

Once again, Tony the Good Boy, his eyes and The Tiger followed his seducing wife, this time into their candle lit bathroom.

Michelle had a soapy hot bath waiting for him.

"In" she instructed.

"I hope you didn't put your girly bubbles in here" he said as he stepped into the steaming water.

"I didn't sweetheart. I found some manly body wash for you."

"_Body wash_?" he said, trying to sound disgusted. "What's wrong with regular _soap_?"

"It's soap honey" she said as he knelt down next to the tub. "Soft_Soap_ Active for _Men_, Ocean Fresh scent" she showed him the bottle. "Now sit back" she said as she reached for the bath rag and squeezed some body wash onto the rag.

They discussed his trip and the status of things at CTU Los Angeles as Michelle washed his legs, feet, and between his toes. After she washed his arms, hands and fingers, she instructed him to lean forward so she could wash his back. After she finished his back, she told him to lean back again.

She left him for a few seconds and came back with a bowl, hand towel, saving cream and his razor.

"This is nice" he said as she shaved him. "Maybe I should go out of town more often."

Michelle smiled but did not say anything as she continued to shave him. When she finished, she gave him a kiss on his smooth cheek before she grabbed the nail clippers.

She reached for his hand, dried it and began clipping his nails. After she finished both hands, she left his side again and returned seconds later.

"Have I been good?" he asked.

"Very" she said as she reached for the bath rag again. "You've been very, very good" she said as she squeezed a tiny bit of SoftSoap Active for Men, Ocean Fresh scent onto the bath rag.

"Can I be _bad_ now?" he asked as he stuck his finger down the V of her robe.

"I haven't finished bathing you yet" she said as she removed his wandering hand and began to bathe his chest.

Tony let out a small laugh but said nothing.

"You know" she finally said as she leaned in close to his ear and the bath rag swept down his stomach, over his navel and took a nosedive beneath the soapy water. "I missed the _hell_ out of you too" she purred softly before she nibbled his earlobe.

Tony closed his eyes and smiled as her bath rag covered hand found what it was looking for.

"_And_…" she breathed in his ear. "I missed The Tiger" she whispered as she gentlycaressed him.

…

"I was _very_ lonely without you" she sighed as she slid the tip of her nose up and down his smooth cheek and her bath rag covered hand continued its soft ministrations.

Tony said nothing but gritted his teeth as she began to nibble on his neck and blood began to rush to his nerve endings causing them to slowly and increasingly pulsate.

"And it was especially hard" she whispered after she ceased nibbling his neck. "Being alone" she tossed the bath rag aside and let her naked hand pamper him. "On our anniversary" she kissed his cheek before returning to his neck.

"Our anniversary…" he breathed hard as he enjoyed the pampering. "Isn't… for another… 6 months."

"Not our wedding anniversary honey" she latched onto his earlobe again. "Our _first_ proposal anniversary" she teased his ear with the tip of her tongue. "_And_…" she said as her naked hand left its pampering and reached up and turned his face toward her.

Michelle leaned in and opened his lips with hers and hungrily searched out his tongue. She ran one hand, then the other through his hair as she devoured him with her sweet lips.

"And" she whispered again, her lips not even inches from his.

"The first time" she looked into his eyes and smiled at his tense expression as her hand descended below the water again.

"You made love" she glided her hand over him.

"To me" she sighed. "I needed you that night… I wanted you _so_ bad" she whimpered as the gliding of her hand increased.

"Damn it! Michelle!" Tony closed his eyes tight and moaned through gritted teeth as her words and her hand made him shutter and dared him to lose control.

"And now, you're back… and I can have you" her lips reached for his bottom lip and pulled on it.

"All" she kissed his lips.

"I" she pulled on his bottom lip and suckled it.

"Want" she covered his lips with hers as he stiffened, lost all control and moaned into her mouth.

When Tony was done exploding, Michelle ended the kiss and smiled at him as her hand stroked him once more before traveling up his stomach and chest to rest on his arm.

"Damn baby" he breathed heavily as he opened his eyes.

"Did you like it?" she asked coyly.

"Do you have to ask?"

She laughed as he reached up, cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a smoldering kiss.

"It's time to get you out and dried" she breathed when the hot kiss ended.

"Why don't you get in here with me" he suggested.

"That's not the plan. You have to get out" she informed him with a smile.

Tony loosed his hold on her and she stood and reached for the towel as he stood up and stepped out of the tub. He let her dry him off and when she was finished, she wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I think it's time to open you up now" he said as she tucked in the corner of the towel.

"You're very impatience, you know that?' she teased him.

"I think I've been _very_ patience" he said as he grabbed her upper arms and began to rub up and down them. "And, I've been _very_ good."

"That you have" she agreed as she smiled up at him.

"So, let's see what you have under there for me" he said as he reached for the robe's belt.

"Let's go into the bedroom" she said as she grabbed the belt from him and turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"Let's do it" he grabbed her by the hips from behind. "Right here" he pulled her back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Won't it be more comfortable" she giggled as he began to nibble the side of her neck. "In the bedroom?"

"Maybe" he said between nibbles as his hand moved down her stomach. "But… I'm… not… ready" he continued between nibbles as his hand found her exposed knee and started sliding up her inner thigh. "To spread you out across the bed yet."

Michelle trembled just a bit as his hand glided across the shear fabric and teased her.

"It's my turn now" he whispered in her ear as he his hand moved up to her lower stomach. "To show you just how much _I_ missed _you_" he said as his hand slid down inside the shear fabric.

Michelle leaned her head back on his shoulder and held the arm that was still circled around her waist as his fingers set about accomplishing their task.

"You _really_ turned me on" he said huskily in her ear. "Telling me how bad you needed me."

Michelle whimpered as his hot breath tickled her ear and the friction he was applying began to intensify.

"I think I was hurtin' for you every night I was gone" he kissed her cheek as he kept the pressure steady. "I missed your beautiful eyes…"

_He caressed, she sighed._

"I missed your soft skin…"

_He stroked, she moaned._

"I missed your sweet smell" he murmured, the steady rhythm of his fingers making her legs quiver ever so slightly. "And I missed" he said before he licked her cheek. "The sounds you make" he breathed into her ear.

She whimpered, she moaned… 

"When I _touch_ you... here" he applied more pressure.

She squirmed, she groaned… 

"And here" his finger slid then returned to the pressure point.

Michelle let out a lusty but soft cry as her body ached for sweet relief from the increasing agony.

"_Tony... please_" she moaned desperately and dug her fingers into his forearm as he ease the pressure and slowed the rhythm.

"_You feel good_" he hummed, mercilessly prolonging her agony.

Michelle let out another cry, this one more desperate, as her body burned.

"_TONY…_" she pleaded.

Bit by bit, he turned up the pressure and quickened his rhythm until her body became taut and a wave of warm pleasure began to cascade and she found the sweet gratification her no longer lonely, no longer love starved body was seeking.

He gently caressed her a few more times before his hand slipped out from beneath the sheer fabric and he laid it on top of her hands. He held her tight as her body slowly descended from its pinnacle of ecstasy.

"Did you _like_ it?" he whispered in her ear as her breathing rate subsided.

"Do you have to ask?" she whispered back.

He laughed at her, kissed her cheek, held her even tighter and began to rock her from side to side.

…

…

"I think" he said huskily after several moments. "It's time" he loosed his hold on her and turned her around. "I opened you up" he said as his lips descended on hers and his hands reached for the belt.

Tony continued to kiss her as he pulled the belt loose. His lips left hers and kissed their way to her neck as his hands grabbed the edges of the robe and opened it wide and pulled it off her shoulders. He kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder and gently sank his teeth into it before he lifted his head, took a tiny step back and looked at the present she had for him.

He grinned as his eyes roamed over her. She was wearing the negligee she had named "the gift-he-bought-_her_-for-_himself_" negligee.

"You make it look good baby" he said as he appreciated how she filled out the shear fabric.

"I'm glad you like the present you bought yourself" she teased him.

Tony laughed as he remembered her birthday when he gave Michelle the negligee and she declared that he had bought himself a gift for _her_ birthday. She rode him about it until he finally pulled out her real present – the Coach bag she had been eyeing. She squealed, kissed him crazy and apologized, in more ways than one, for giving him such a hard time about the lovely negligee.

"I wanna get to the present _under_ the present I bought myself" he said as he reached out and slid one strap, then the other off her shoulders.

His strong hands slithered over her smooth skin as he slowly slid the shear fabric lower and lower. When his hands reached her hips, he pulled her close and lowered his head for a kiss as he hands reached around to knead her backside. He growled and she sighed as his kneading hands pulled her into his groin and his hips slowly gyrated against her.

Without breaking free of the kiss, his arms encased her and lifted her off the ground. He walked them over against the door and set her back on her feet. Still kissing her, he yanked the towel from around his waist, pressed himself against her and continued his deliberate grindings.

"What… are you waiting for?" she whispered hungrily into his hot mouth when he continued to torture her with his easy pounding but made no move to remove the last barrier between them.

He didn't know what he was waiting for and he didn't know why he was torturing himself so. He pressed his lips hard against hers once more before he squatted down in front of her and pulled down the last barrier that stood between them. He stood back up, grabbed her just beneath her soft mounds and laid his forehead on hers.

"You ready?" he breathed as his thumbs stroked her excited peaks.

"um hum" she mumbled and nodded her head.

"You sure?" he gritted his teeth, wanting so bad to invade her, but wanting even more to drag out she pleasure.

"_um hum_!" she mumbled urgently.

Tony slid one hand lower.

"_Tony_…" she begged. "_Don't_…" she pleaded as his hand slid forth. "_Please_…" she heaved desperately as his hand slid back and forth and back again.

Her insistent _Please_ pushed him to the point of breaking and reached behind her knee and lifted her leg as his moved in for the kill. They moaned and groaned together as their bodies became one and delighted in the intoxicating sensations of their sweet lovemaking. She moaned, he grunted, they cried out when he hit just the right spot in just the right way.

She bit into his shoulder as her body shuddered and violently released the tension.

He heaved once, then twice more and his body recklessly poured everything he had into her.

Eventually, they made their way to bed with him climbing on top of her. When they started up again, Tony discovered that Michelle could be quite the little temptress and that two could play the _Prolong Your Pleasure _game.

She was in charge of their lovemaking session this time and she loved him so good she made his toes curl. She made him beg again and again and again before she finally, but slowly gave him what they both wanted and collapsed on top of him with a contented sigh.

"You hungry?" she asked after many minutes passed.

"Now that you mention it, yeah" he said and his stomach growled on cue.

"I have some snack food in the refrigerator" she said but made no attempt to move off him.

More minutes passed as they lay there, enjoying the feel of skin again skin, the scent of their lover tingling in their nostrils, being back in each other's arms. Finally, his hunger, then hers, drove them out of the bed for a quick shower. After their shower, they slipped into nightclothes and Michelle went to retrieve the food.

She came back with tray in hand and they enjoyed dinner and a movie and each other's company in bed. It was after midnight when Tony clicked off the television and they settled under the comforter and rolled toward one another.

"Happy birthday honey" Michelle yawned as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Thanks baby" Tony said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm glad you're home" she whispered.

"Me too" he whispered then kissed her forehead.

The Almeidas closed their eyes and slipped into an exhausted but contented, very peaceful sleep.


End file.
